Oblivious Hinata
by Shy-Princess
Summary: As the title says. It's Hinatacentric. All romance, fluff, humor, and cluelessness all in one. Even if you're after her heart, she's got her eyes still set on him...


**Author's Note: I've got no idea where this will go, but it's Hinata centric. I don't really think there is a main point, except complete and utter romance. Clean stuff, for the most part… I'll warn you and raise the rating if it gets 'deeper' in the details….**

* * *

Hinata slowly walked back home from a very successful B class mission. No fatal wounds, no needs to make a trip to the hospital. A small smile tore its way to her face. The mission involved receiving a scroll that contained very secret and without it a war could be started. The countries had finally settled their petty wars and stuck to just fighting it out without getting other neutral countries involved.

Hinata's long hair glistened blue in the moonlight as she looked at the darkened Cherry Blossom trees. Her shy smile grew; she was only meters away from the Hyuuga compound. She opened the gate with caution and ease. She slipped in and dashed to the main house, excited to sleep in a real bed after two weeks of the hard ground.

This did not seem to bother her, but she did prefer the big soft bed. Also away from Kiba and Shino. It was not that she did not like them; it was that she was the only girl on the mission. Kurenai could not attend because a previous solo mission she was still on. As they trio had grown older, so had their relationships. Kiba and Shino were closer than close, best buds, Hinata could have sworn that Shino was almost always smiling when he talked with Kiba. Hinata felt like the two boys were her older brothers, or maybe even guardian angels. Those two had always been there to see her through.

Lately, Hinata thought, that the two had been treating her rather strangely, letting her go ahead of them when walking into a store or anyplace leisure, but going ahead and protecting her in a hostile area. They had been giving her more and more comments, which she knew was too boost up her self-esteem, but it was getting to the point where she did not have to try to win their approval. But what perplexed her most was that they would hardly let her talk to anyone but Sakura, Tenten, and other girls. She knew they wanted what was best for her, but she did have other things to do. And sparring with guys was one of them, beating a guy who did not let you win easily was moral boosting.

Naruto returned and was able to bring back Sasuke with Orochimaru dead. The recent advents have left Hinata thinking a lot. She climbed into her bed and, almost at an instant, fell asleep.

* * *

As Hinata awoke the next morning to a tight hug, who could be none other than her little sister, Hanabi. Their relationship had changed for the better. Hanabi had grown respect for her older sister as time went on. Her eyes would lose their coldness when Hinata and herself where alone. Hinata, as the older sister, babied Hanabi. Hinata had not gotten the chance to baby her little sister, so Hanabi just let Hinata treat her like a child. It was one of the many characteristics that set Hinata different from the rest of the Hyuugas, Hanabi thought.

"Welcome home, Onee-chan!" Hanabi said once she let go of the hug.

"I'm home!" Hinata said quietly, her gentle smile on as she looked at her little sister. "I hope you've been taking breaks in between all that training Out-sama puts you through."

Hanabi sighed and rolled her eyes, "of course I have. Breakfast is ready, come eat and then you're supposed to go to give your report to Hokage-sama."

* * *

Hinata, Kiba, and Shino walked out of Tsunade's office.

"Hey Hinata-chan! Let's go eat some ramen as your reward!" Kiba said loudly, a slight blush on his face. Ramen had become a crowd pleaser to everyone.

"N-not just for me! F-for us all!" Hinata said, trying not to accept all of Kiba's praise. They had stopped walking in the middle of the street.

"Well, since Kiba mentioned it. He pays." Shino said with a smile lost in his high collar. Shino started to walk again, the two followed.

"Alright! Rame-WAIT!- I'm not paying for you, Shino! I'll gladly pay for Hinata-chan, but not you!" Kiba said in a kidding anger. Kiba faked a growl and Shino just kept walking. Hinata stifled a giggle; they always seemed so childish even at the age of seventeen. Kiba and Shino turned back at her and she ran up to walk in the middle of them. Kiba linked arms with her and she linked arms with Shino.

She smiled and said, "I'm really glad that I've got you two to be with me always!" She truly was so happy that they would always include her, no matter what the situation was. Kiba blushed and deliberately turned his head away from Hinata. Shino hid any emotion and looked at the ground.

"Y-yeah. I'm g-glad too." Kiba said awkwardly. He added a fake cough to the mix, his blush faded.

"Un." Shino added. Hinata just smiled that gentle smile of hers and they sat down at the ramen stand.

"OI! Kiba, Hinata-chan, Shino! What are you guys doing here?" A certain loud mouth questioned. Hinata blushed as she ordered her ramen and said a quiet 'hello' to Naruto.

"SHUT UP! You loud mouth! People are trying to eat here!" Kiba playfully argued with him. Shino nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"I'm always here eating ramen! I practically live here!" Naruto said triumphantly as he stood up.

"We can tell, your gut is starting to show, fatso." Sakura said. She made him sit down.

"Is there one place where you could be quiet in, Baka?" Sasuke said hitting Naruto over the head.

"Ouch! Sasuke-teme, you're a dead man once I'm done eating!" Naruto said as he ordered another bowl of Ramen.

"If he ever stops eating." Kiba added looking at Hinata with a wide smile. She giggled.

"I heard that!" Naruto shouted. "I'll take you both on!" He pointed his chopsticks at Sasuke and Kiba. "Oi, Hinata-chan, why do you hang out with such losers? You should hang out with me and Sakura-chan! We're so much cooler!" He laughed and showed her his ever-so shining smile. She blushed.

"Um, I d-don't think they're n-not cool too." Hinata said to him. Her blush was nowhere near as bad as it used to be, but it is not to say she still did not have a crush on him.

* * *

**A/N: I think I'll end this story here for now… 12am!? Wow… I need sleep…. Well, R&R (Relax and Review) Sorry if they're a bit out of character and that it's not longer… I haven't been writing for ages! I love you all and um…. Yeah, have a wonderful day!!!**


End file.
